1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enema devices, specifically, enema devices that are hand-pumped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 331,128, issued on Nov. 24, 1885, to John Wesley Gordon and George Turner Blanchard, discloses a vaginal irrigator, having a cylindrical container with an open top, an intake submerged in liquid in the container and connected to a tube connected to a hand pump connected to another tube connected to a syringe. The present invention is distinguishable, in that the intake and tubing are attached to and pass through the sides of the container, thus reducing the chance of liquid being spilled.
U.S. Pat. No. 493,208, issued on Mar. 7, 1893, to Arthur B. Cruikshank, discloses a vaginal syringe, with a hand pump divided into two compartments, that pumps liquid both into and out of the vagina.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,493,592, issued on May 13, 1924, to Friedrich C. Beck, discloses a syringe for hygienic purposes, with a hand pump that pumps liquid out of a closed container, and a second tube by which the liquid is returned to the same container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,494,985, issued on May 20, 1924, again to Friedrich Conrad Beck, discloses another syringe for hygienic purposes, in which the liquid is returned to a different compartment in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,847,954, issued on Mar. 1, 1932, to Arthur R. Fisher, discloses a colon irrigator, in which a compressible bulb hand pump is used to remove liquid from the bottom of a jar into a syringe. The jar is supported on a stand. The present invention is distinguishable, in that its container can rest on the floor or other flat surface by itself, and liquid is removed through the side rather than the bottom of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,230, issued on Sep. 5, 1933, to Halsey L. Buckhout, discloses a syringe with a cylindrical container have a top cover by which it can be closed. Liquid can be removed from the container by a tube that passed through the cover and is connected to a compressible bulb hand pump, which is connected by another tube to the syringe. The present invention is distinguishable in that the container does not have a cover, and liquid is removed from the side of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,743, issued on Aug. 27, 1968, to Shimon Shalit, discloses a closed system irrigating apparatus for viscous organs, having a compressible bulb with two compartments, by which liquid is simultaneously pumped in opposite directions both in and out of the organ being irrigated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,635, issued on Apr. 23, 1991, to Eugene N. Scarberry, discloses a pump apparatus, which is designed to pump liquid into a container, rather than out of it as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,319, issued on Apr. 11, 1995, to Roy Abell and Thomas Shilling, discloses a bowel evacuation system, in which liquid flows out of a water bag under the force of gravity alone. Squeeze bulbs are used to open checks valves, and to inflate a cuff, but not for pumping water.
German Patent No. 102135, issued on Jul. 2, 1898, to Ignaz Schille, discloses an irrigation apparatus in which liquid is removed from a first compartment of a container by a compressible bulb hand pump, and then passes in a tube through a second compartment of the container into and out of a syringe. The liquid then returns to the second compartment.
Swiss Patent No. 688 847, issued on Apr. 30, 1998, to Anton Grassmann, discloses an apparatus having a bulb attached to tubing. At the opposite end of the tubing, a syringe is removably attached. There is no container from which liquid can be continuously pumped, as in the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an enema apparatus, including a container for liquid, an inlet situated within the container, a first conduit connected to the inlet and passing outside the container, a hand pump connected to the first conduit, a second conduit connected to the hand pump and passing inside the container, an outlet connected to the second conduit, the outlet being situated in and passing through a side of the container, and a third conduit, having a first end connected to the outlet, and a second end connected to a syringe. When a user activates the hand pump, liquid passes from the container, through the inlet to the first conduit, through the first conduit to the hand pump, through the hand pump to the second conduit, through the second conduit to the outlet, through the outlet to the third conduit, through the third conduit to the syringe, and out the syringe. In the preferred embodiment, the hand pump is a resilient flexible bulb, with at least one check valve, and is activated by repeated squeezing of the bulb. The first, second and third conduits are preferably made of flexible plastic tubing; the inlet and outlet are preferably made of metal. The container is preferably a plastic bowl with an open top.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a new and improved enema apparatus.
It is another object of the invention to provide an enema apparatus under which water or other liquid may be pumped into a bodily orifice.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an enema apparatus into which water or other liquid can be easily poured through an open top.
Still another object of the invention is to provide and enema apparatus that is inexpensive and can be used at home.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.